wikicitypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tokyo, Tokyo, Japan
The center of the Tokyo greater area in Japan, Tokyo is the largest city in Japan. It is also the largest in the entire metro area, and has a population of 36 million people, or 8.3 million in the city limits, in a spot of 843 miles. Tokyo is also the capital of the Tokyo prefecture, and the Capitol building is in Shinjuku, a special ward of the city of Tokyo. The city is known as the symbol of Japan. Life In Tokyo Tokyo, due to being the center of an island nation, has a lot fish, which in turn, incorporates it into the diet. It also has a lot of people, so the traffic is a problem, and pollution made by the cars. The Tokyoite government tries to combat this by building large and narrow condominiums and apartment complexes. Tokyo is also the world's lead producer of cars, and other technologies. Economy Due to Tokyo being a large producer of these items, the city has an incredibly large economy. The technological manufacturing industry is the best in Japan, as well as Eastern Asia. Some products include Subaru, Toyota, Honda, and Mitsubishi cars, as well as Toshiba media products. Major global companies also include Nintendo and Sony. Fisheries are also a very large part of Tokyo's economy. Salmon and koi for example. imports to many other countries and regions with little access to these, such as Laos or Switzerland. Geography The mainland portion of Tokyo is on the northwestern Tokyo Bay. Tokyo is also relatively flat, with the highest point being only 40m tall. Tokyo is divided into three districts, with each being further divided into others. Districts The three districts Tokyo is divided into are the 'special wards' or 'Tokyo City' district, the 'Tama' district, and the 'Nishi-Tama' district. The Tama and Nishi-Tama districts are only under partial control of the city of Tokyo, and are not completely part of the city. Tokyo City District The Tokyo City District is the economic and business centre of Tokyo, as well as the largest district. This district was all the Tokyo Prefecture was until 1943 when it was combined with another prefecture. The district is further divided into 23 other wards, including Ada-chi, Arakawa, Bunkyo, Chiyoda, Chūō, Edogawa, Itabashi, Katsushika, Kita, Kōtō, Meguro, Minato, Nakano, Nerima, Ōta, Setagaya, Shibuya, Shinagawa, Shinjuku, Suginami, Sumida, Taitō, and Toshima. Tama District The Tama District is a large area of the Tokyo Prefecture. While not entirely in the are of Tokyo, it is under partial jurisdiction. The district is further divided into 26 different wards, which are Akiruno, Akishima, Chōfu, Fuchū, Fussa, Hachiōji, Hamura, Higashikurume, Higashimurayama, Higashiyamato, Hino, Inagi, Kiyose, Kodaira, Koganei, Kokubunji, Komae, Kunitachi, Machida, Mitaka, Musashimurayama, Musashino, Nishitōkyō, Ōme, Tachikawa, and Tama Nishi-Tama District Similar to the Tama District, The Nishi-Tama District is a large area of the Tokyo Prefecture. While not entirely in the are of Tokyo, it is under partial jurisdiction. It is only divided into four wards, three being towns, Hinode, Mizuho, and Okutama, and one village, Hirohama. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Asian Cities Category:Japanese Cities Category:Tokyo-Yokohama Metro Cities Category:Tokyoite Cities Category:Most Populous Cities Category:100K+ Inhabitants Category:10K+ Inhabitants Category:50K+ Inhabitants Category:500K+ Inhabitants Category:1M+ Inhabitants Category:5M+ Inhabitants Category:Country Largest Cities Category:Country Capitals Category:Region Largest Cities Category:Region Capitals Category:Cities of Fame